


tomcuber

by jennshiki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Smut, Vegetables, WTF?!, klance, veggie porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennshiki/pseuds/jennshiki
Summary: vegetable pornproceed w caution





	

Under the light of the bajillion kitchen utensils, lance looked so smexy, his skin shiny and glimmering like a tomato. Keith loves tomatoes, and he suddenly felt a ravenous hunger for Lance’s skin. Keith the cucumber wanted to suck on the pulp and Lance’s seeds, and swallow them, wanted to wipe his tongue all over the jelly of his gorgeous veggie body. Keith moved forward ferociously towards Lance’s dormant body that would soon be joined with his. He couldn’t wait to be one with Lance, his eternal vegetable rival.  
-Insert erotic veggie porn-  
Then hunk walked in and sliced up the wet, juicy, scrumptious veggies for Allura's special dinner with her secret lover...Coran.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this with my friend  
> she's special
> 
> i literally searched up the anatomy of a tomato to write this


End file.
